2018 Pennzoil 400
The 2018 Pennzoil 400 is a Monster Energy NASCAR Cup Series race held on March 4, 2018, at Las Vegas Motor Speedway in Las Vegas. Contested over 267 laps on the 1.5 mi (2.4 km) asphalt intermediate speedway, it was the third race of the 2018 Monster Energy NASCAR Cup Series season. |} Report Background Las Vegas Motor Speedway, located in Clark County, Nevada outside the Las Vegas city limits and about 15 miles northeast of the Las Vegas Strip, is a 1,200-acre (490 ha) complex of multiple tracks for motorsports racing. The complex is owned by Speedway Motorsports, Inc., which is headquartered in Charlotte, North Carolina. Entry listhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2018_Pennzoil_400&action=edit&section=3 edit First practicehttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2018_Pennzoil_400&action=edit&section=4 edit Kyle Larson was the fastest in the first practice session with a time of 28.323 seconds and a speed of 190.658 mph (306.834 km/h).[11] Qualifyinghttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2018_Pennzoil_400&action=edit&section=5 edit Ryan Blaney scored the pole for the race with a time of 28.200 and a speed of 191.489 mph (308.172 km/h).[12] Qualifying resultshttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2018_Pennzoil_400&action=edit&section=6 edit Practice (post-qualifying)https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2018_Pennzoil_400&action=edit&section=7 edit Second practicehttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2018_Pennzoil_400&action=edit&section=8 edit Kyle Larson was the fastest in the second practice session with a time of 28.791 seconds and a speed of 187.559 mph (301.847 km/h).[13] Final practicehttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2018_Pennzoil_400&action=edit&section=9 edit Ryan Blaney was the fastest in the final practice session with a time of 28.963 seconds and a speed of 186.445 mph (300.054 km/h).[14] Racehttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2018_Pennzoil_400&action=edit&section=10 edit First stage Start Ryan Blaney led the field to the green flag at 3:46 p.m., Blaney led a total of one lap, and Kevin Harvick took the lead on lap 2, and led 37 laps, Michael McDowell took the lead on lap 39 and led 11 laps, and Kevin Harvick regained the lead on lap 49 and led the 80-lap first stage. He finished 3.6 seconds in front of Martin Truex Jr., leading 68 of the 80 laps. Also in the top five were Kyle Larson, Ryan Blaney and Joey Logano. The first caution of the race flew for conclusion of stage 1. Second stage The race restarted on lap 89, Kyle Busch took the lead on lap 122, and led 4 laps, Kevin Harvick regained the lead on lap 126 and dominated the race in its second stage, winning by 5.3 seconds over Ryan Blaney. Following were Kyle Larson, Joey Logano and Kyle Busch, Harvick led 76 of the stage’s 80 laps.The second caution of the race flew for conclusion of stage 2. Final stage The race restarted on lap 167, and it remained green for 10 laps, The third caution of the race flew on lap 176 after Jamie McMurray slapped the outside wall. He parked his Chevrolet. The race restarted on lap 183 and the fourth caution of the race flew when Kurt Busch lost control of his car in heavy traffic with 84 laps to go and slid up the track into Chase Elliottand into the wall, Both cars suffered heavy damage. The race restarted on lap 195, Harvick drove on to score his third career victory and second at Las Vegas.[15] Post race “I know how hard it is to get to victory lane, and to know we have been there 100 times is something I almost can’t fathom,” Harvick said. Stage Resultshttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2018_Pennzoil_400&action=edit&section=16 edit Stage One Laps: 80 Stage Two Laps: 80 Final Stage Resultshttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2018_Pennzoil_400&action=edit&section=17 edit Stage Three Laps: 107 #'Jump up^' Kevin Harvick was penalized 20 points after failing post-race inspection. Race statisticshttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2018_Pennzoil_400&action=edit&section=18 edit *Lead changes: 6 among different drivers *Cautions/Laps: 4 for 29 *Red flags: 0 *Time of race: 2 hours, 49 minutes and 31 seconds *Average speed: 141.579 miles per hour (227.849 km/h) Mediahttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2018_Pennzoil_400&action=edit&section=19 edit Televisionhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2018_Pennzoil_400&action=edit&section=20 edit Fox Sports covered their 18th race at the Las Vegas Motor Speedway. Mike Joy, 2001 race winner Jeff Gordon and Darrell Waltrip called from the booth for the race. Jamie Little, Vince Welch and Matt Yocum handled the pit road duties for the television side. Radiohttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2018_Pennzoil_400&action=edit&section=21 edit PRN covered the radio call for the race which was also simulcasted on Sirius XM NASCAR Radio. Doug Rice, Mark Garrow and Wendy Venturini called the race in the booth when the field raced through the tri-oval. Rob Albright called the race from a billboard in turn 2 when the field raced through turns 1 and 2. Pat Patterson called the race from a billboard outside of turn 3 when the field raced through turns 3 and 4. Brad Gillie, Brett McMillan, Jim Noble and Steve Richards worked pit road for the radio side. Penaltieshttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2018_Pennzoil_400&action=edit&section=22 edit On March 7, 2018, NASCAR assessed the Stewart-Haas Racing No. 4 Ford an L1 penalty for violating sections 20.4.8.1 (dealing with rear window support) and 20.4.18 (rocker panel extensions). A brace that supports the rear window failed and did not meet specifications for keeping the rear window glass rigid in all directions, at all times. Additionally, the rocker panel extension was not aluminum. The team would be docked 20 driver and owner points, the win would not count toward playoffs, crew chief Rodney Childers was fined $50,000 and car chief Robert Smith would be suspended for the next two races. Additionally, the No. 55 team was penalized for a loose lug nut during inspection and crew chief Todd Parrott was fined $10,000.[16] Standings after the racehttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2018_Pennzoil_400&action=edit&section=23 edit | ;Manufacturers' Championship standings *'Note': Only the first 16 positions are included for the driver standings. |} Referenceshttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2018_Pennzoil_400&action=edit&section=24 edit #'Jump up^' "2018 schedule". Jayski.com. Jayski's Silly Season Site. May 5, 2017. Retrieved February 6, 2018. #'Jump up^' "Las Vegas Motor Speedway". NASCAR.com. NASCAR Media Group, LLC. January 3, 2013. Retrieved February 6, 2018. #'Jump up^' "Entry List". MRN.com. Motor Racing Network. February 26, 2018. Retrieved February 26, 2018. #'Jump up^' "First Practice Results". MRN.com. Motor Racing Network. March 2, 2018. Retrieved March 2, 2018. #'Jump up^' "Qualifying Results". MRN.com. Motor Racing Network. March 2, 2018. Retrieved March 2, 2018. #'Jump up^' "Second Practice Results". MRN.com. Motor Racing Network. March 3, 2018. Retrieved March 3, 2018. #'Jump up^' "Final Practice Results". MRN.com. Motor Racing Network. March 3, 2018. Retrieved March 3, 2018. #'Jump up^' "Pennzoil 400 Results". MRN.com. Motor Racing Network. March 4, 2018. Retrieved March 4, 2018. #'Jump up^' "Points standings" (PDF). Jayski.com. Jayski's Silly Season Site. March 5, 2018. Retrieved March 5, 2018. #'Jump up^' "Manufacturer standings" (PDF). Jayski.com. Jayski's Silly Season Site. March 5, 2018. Retrieved March 5, 2018. #'Jump up^' Utter, Jim (March 2, 2018). "Kyle Larson leads pre-qualifying practice at Las Vegas". Motorsport.com. Las Vegas: Motorsport Network. Retrieved March 2, 2018. #'Jump up^' Beacham, Greg (March 2, 2018). "Ryan Blaney claims Vegas pole; Harvick still fast in 2nd". Associated Press. Las Vegas: AP Sports. Associated Press. Retrieved March 2,2018. #'Jump up^' DeGroot, Nick (March 3, 2018). "Kyle Larson leads second Cup practice at Las Vegas". Motorsport.com. Las Vegas: Motorsport Network. Retrieved March 3, 2018. #'Jump up^' Utter, Jim (March 3, 2018). "Pole-sitter Ryan Blaney paces final practice at Las Vegas". Motorsport.com. Las Vegas: Motorsport Network. Retrieved March 3, 2018. #'Jump up^' Hembree, Mike (March 4, 2018). "Kevin Harvick dominates at Las Vegas, wins second consecutive Cup race". USA TODAY. Retrieved March 4, 2018. #'Jump up^' "No. 4 Monster Energy Series team penalized post-Vegas". Official Site Of NASCAR. Retrieved March 7, 2018.